Cheery Wood
by ekoorbxoxo
Summary: Bella's dad died from lung cancer and her mom decides to move to Forks. Her friend Alice is waiting for her along with Jasper and Edward. Edward surprises Bella in the best way. This is their story.


**Enjoy (:**

My mom chose cheery wood for my dad's casket. It was an awful red, seven foot box. I couldn't watch them lower my dad into the ground. My dad, the person who's always been around me, my hero, was dead.

We found the cancer too late. By the time we found it, it had spread into his lungs, making him weez every time he tried to take in a breath. My mom found him in his chair, not breathing and blue. Cold.

She cried for days, clamming herself up in her bedroom. The only reasons she came out was to make sure I hadn't killed myself yet.

I thought about it. Whenever I thought about my dad, it came to mind. I was too scared to actually do it. I felt numb. I didn't cry and I didn't feel sad. I just didn't feel anything. My mom decided to move out of Seattle and into my grandma Swan's house in Forks. Grams died last year; leaving the house in my name.

I had one friend in Forks. Alice. She had added me on Facebook after meeting me at the movies in Seattle. We were friends instantly. She had a family, whom I've never met. Two brothers and a sister. All of them were adopted by Dr. Cullen.

Alice was waiting for me when I pulled up behind my mom at Grams house. My mom drove the moving truck, and I drove her car. The door creaked as I pushed it open just in time to catch Alice in my arms.

"B," she squeezed me hard. "I missed you!" I laughed into her hair, hugging her tight. "I have so much to tell you!" I pushed her away from me and slid out of the car. There were two boys helping my mom start to unload. A muscular blonde, and a lean muscular boy with an odd Bronze colored hair.

I nodded towards them.

"Who's that?"

"My boyfriend, Jasper, wanted to help you and your mom after that stuff with your dad. He brought his friend, Edward." The blonde turned and winked at Alice after he picked up a box stuffed with the pans.

I guessed that was Jasper.

Edward turned around, his eye meeting mine.

All the breath from my lungs was gone. He was gorgeous. He was really muscular, his shirt tight showing off his abs. He had a strong jaw, with stubble peppered around it. A long straight nose and finally, _his eyes. _He had eyes the color of fresh moss that grew in the forest. Bright green eyes with long eyelashes.

He smiled crookedly at me, when he realized I was staring. I blushed, staring down at my feet. I heard his loud, fierce steps. His hand came into my line of vision.

"Hello. I'm Edward Mason."

After everything was unpacked, my mom made us all iced tea and finally turned on the air conditioning. I plucked a lemon from the bowl and plopped it into my tea.

"Bells, I'm so glad you're here. Now I have a girl to talk to at school." Alice grabbed my hand, smiling at me. I grinned back and nodded at her. Edward and Jasper whispered to each other, quietly.

"Bella," Edward started. "Would you like to help me bring the rest of your book up to your room? I can help you shelf them." I blushed, pulled my hand from Alice's, and stood. He followed me up the stairs after grabbing the box of my books.

When we reached my room, he slammed the door shut, dropped the box, and swept me up in his strong arms.

"What—"

Edward covered my mouth with his, his soft lips crushed mine. I moaned, my hands sliding up his neck to grip his hair. He gracefully dropped me on the bed, crawling on top of me.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that all day." I panted again his mouth and nodded. He bent his head and bit down on my collar bone. I cried out.

"Shhh, baby girl. You wouldn't want to get us caught, now would you?" I shook my head franticly, grinding my hips up to his.

"_Please!_" he smiled, and pushed my skirt up my hips. The cold air brushed my skin. His fingers curled around my panties, and he tugged them down. His fingers found my folds and slipped a finger into me.

"Fuck!" I yelped as his finger started to pump into me. He smile and grinded his cock into my leg.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I nodded. He pressed his lips back into mine. My fingers clenched as he added another finger. He was stretching me. "You're so wet, baby." His thumb pressed down on my clit, and I exploded. I clenched around his fingers, my body jerking up into his. His lips sucked on the skin of my neck, probably leaving a good sized hickey.

My fingers popped his jean button open. Edward quickly shed his pants and gripped his cock. He slid his head over my clit, making me jump.

"Fuck," he grunted and quickly seethed himself in me. I gasped, my nails digging into his arms. He stretched me, almost painfully. He was above average.

"God, you feel so good." He started to slam into me. The slapped of skin, my moans, and his grunts the only sounds in the room. He gripped my leg, and flung it over his shoulder. He was making me feel something. Finally. I had been numb for so long after my father's dead. My heart was warm and butterflies filled my stomach.

He ground his hips into me, roughly, making me scream. I felt myself at the cliff. I couldn't hold off any longer. I came around him, my body arching up. My clothed breast pressed against his chest. He kept pumping into me frantically.

When I sank my teeth into his shoulder, he grunted and pressed into me hard. I felt his seed coating my walls. My eyes popped open.

"I'm not on birth control!" my hands smacked against his back, trying to get his attention. He stayed where he was, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"It's ok. If you get pregnant, I'll stay. Your mine."

"Yours?"

"My girl." That made me smile. He barely knew me, but I was his.

He pulled out of me, quickly using his boxers to clean me up. He pulled my blanket off the floor, crawled into my bed and pulled me to his side. It was dark now, I could hear Alice and Jasper down stairs.

I didn't care. I was in Edward's arms and I was happy. He started pressing wet kisses on my neck and shoulders. It made me shiver. My eyes started to droop.

My cell phone vibrated after the front door was suddenly slammed shut. It was alice.

_You're welcome (;_

I smiled and pressed myself back against him. He sighed in my ear.

"Mine."


End file.
